Numerous earthmoving machines are known to include a blade or a moldboard as their primary work implement for shaping or moving soil on a ground surface. An example of one such earthmoving machine may include a motor grader that is typically used for grading soil with the help of a moldboard. In some cases, during operation of the motor grader, the moldboard may impact with an immovable object, for example, a rock that is at least partially embedded within and protruding from the earth. The moldboard may consequently transmit the forces encountered during such impacts into a driving arrangement of the machine, for example, an output shaft of a hydraulic motor that is configured to rotatively drive a circle drive gear of the motor grader.
Given the speed of the machine and its momentum when travelling on the ground surface, these forces could cause failure of one or more components associated with the driving arrangement of the machine. Hence, it would be advantageous to provide a system that mitigates a susceptibility of components in the driving arrangement from being exposed to such forces when the moldboard encounters immovable objects in its path of travel.